Summer camp
by adelaiadedee
Summary: This is a scenario contest from the Snickerecho RPG I used to run with friends. The theme was summer camp. SpecsXOC. Short and fluffy. R&R is love! :D


((-- = Scene change))  
I squished my face awkwardly against the filthy cabin window, you know, when you push it with so much force the people who see your face on the other side start laughing because it makes your face look so distorted? Yeah, kinda like that.  
"Isn't it funny that our cabins are the exact same number?!" Pie Eater said with a laugh.  
I nodded causing my nose to rub against the window leaving a mark from my greasy nose.  
"What cha lookin' at anyway?" Pie Eater asked pushing his face up against the window next to me.  
"Nothing, I'm just thinking, I do this a lot."  
"I bet if you do this for long enough, your face will stay like this!" Pie Eater exclaimed. I giggled, he could be pretty stupid, but I loved it.  
I pulled my face off the window and sat down on a bed next to Specs who was reading a rather large book.  
"What cha reeeedin'?" I asked sticking my face into his book.  
"I have no idea." He said chuckling as he pushed my face out of his book.  
"Don't you have to get back to your camp soon?" Dutchy asked pulling his DS out of a tiny navy blue zippered bag.  
"Yeah, but I'm not going to." I sighed as I fell back on the stiff bed.  
"They'll get worried and tell your muddah ya know." Pie Eater's muffled voice pointed out.  
"What will she care? She doesn't care about me. She only sent me to that stupid camp to get me away from her." I rolled my eyes.  
"Whadaya mean she doesn't care about you?" Dutchy asked as he hit various buttons on his DS.  
"She just doesn't, she never has. She doesn't care for any of us, my siblings, really. Mostly me though, she says I'm too different so she sent me to that stupid proper ladies camp to make me more "normal."  
"I think youse normal!" Pie Eater shouted.  
"You try telling her that." I moaned rolling around on the bed.  
"Maybe, I will." Specs said closing his book.  
"If she meets you she'll kill me." I sighed sitting up and resting my head on his shoulder.  
His put jis arm around me. "You can't hide me forever."  
"Speaking of hiding, Mr. Williamson is comin, is it inspection day? Gosh if it is, I better get that dead rat out of my bed... What did I name him..." Pie Eater rambled as I jumped up in panic.  
"Where do I go?!" I exclaimed pulling at my short brown hair.  
"Go under the bed!" Dutchy hollered pointing under the dusty wooden bed.  
"Ew!" I squealed with a shutter.  
"JUST GO!" He yelled pushing me.  
The space under the bed was roomy but it was disgustingly filthy and smelt of something rotten or spoiled. I heard the squeaky spring door open and a man's voice. He was talking about some girl who ran off from a nearby camp. Wonder who THAT could be, hm? Then he said something about when dinner was and left.  
"Is it safe now?" I whimpered.  
"Yeah it's safe." Dutchy said entranced in his game.  
"Dutch, what exactly are you playing?" Specs asked.  
Dutchy fell silent. "Cooking Mama." he mumbled.  
Specs grinned, "What was that?"  
Dutchy cleared his throat "Cooking Mama! Ok!" he grumbled blushing.  
"Is that the game thats like; WONDAFU! BETTA ZEN MAHMAH!?" Pie Eater pondered allowed.  
"... A-huh..." I squeaked from the floor. I didn't bother to get up.  
"It's getting darker, I bet we could go out and walk or something. I know a place in the woods no one ever goes to." Specs suggested standing up to stretch.  
"Ok," I said with a tiny smile as I got up from the wood floor.

The woods were dark, spooky, and surprisingly noisy too. You could hear a lot of animal calls and rustling leaves and such. It wasn't exactly the most ROMANTIC place in the camp, I would've much preferred the beach or the indoor pool back at the young brats camp. Due to my extreme wealth, I tend to be a bit picky and sometimes increasingly prissy. Unfortunately it was one of those times...  
"My feet hurt so badly, where exactly are we going?" I whined pulling my hair back with a clip I found buried in my pocket.  
"Did something bite you? You've been complaining for awhile now." Specs said sarcastically.  
"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed covering my mouth. I say sorry a lot. But when you live in my house, it's very a refreshing word to hear.  
"Don't worry about it, kid!" He said laughing. Oh no, he's calling me kid again!  
I glanced down at the forest floor.  
"Sorry, I forgot you hate that." He said blushing.  
"Don't worry about it, kid!" I teased punching his shoulder playfully.  
He smiled and rubbed his arm.  
I unexpectedly felt a cold, bony hand wrap around my right arm and force me painfully backwards as I let out a loud shriek.  
"I caught you, Angela Kennedy. I heard some girl ran off from that camp but I didn't know it was you!" A scrawny disgustingly pale boy proudly proclaimed. I honestly do not know who that boy was. The Kennedy name has been around, I suppose.  
"I'm turning you in, Kennedy!" the boy growled as he dragged me along behind him. His nails were awfully long and they cut into my ivory skin like tiny knives, it was incredibly painful as it made my eyes water.  
"Not so fast, skinny." Specs said griping onto my shirt and pulling me back into his chest. It was warm and that made me smile to myself. "Did you plan any of this out?"  
"Well I figured since shes so short and real wimpy I could just take her, but I didn't know you we're acquainted with window face here. " he groaned with a roll of his eyes. Even though I wasn't sure, I thought I felt Specs get a bit warmer.  
"Look, kiddo, you wanna go now before I pull all dat greasy black hair outta ya head?" Specs threatened with a glare.  
The child simply mocked him and leaned back on the base of a tree as he picked at it's mossy bark.  
Off in the distance I heard calling. Someone was looking for this kid. I listened for a moment. What we're they saying?  
"Someone is lookin for ya, Bobby." I said with a mischievous smirk.  
"I don't hear nuthin!" The boy exclaimed nervously wiping his forehead.  
The noise, the calling got louder and louder until another one of those greasy, pale, skinny kids emerged from a clump of trees with what do ya know, a counselor.  
"Bobby!" The child exclaimed hugging his buddy. Oh yay, what a joyous reunion, now what about me?  
"Hey your that girl who got away aren't cha! Isn't that camp surrounded by barbed wire?" The tall man asked. I looked down at my bandaged hand and smiled. "C'mon girl your comin with me. You too, 4-eyes!" The counselor teased grabbing onto my shirts collar and dragging me along back to that au de toillet drenched camp.

I sat at a pink padded pick-nic table with Specs as I watched my purple limo pull up.  
"I don't blame you for leaving, I bet you never want to see the color pink again, huh?" Specs joked.  
"Pretty much." I mumbled.  
"I never knew you had a limo, and I didn't know it was poiple."  
"This is my limo, my sisters have the blue and pink ones so I was stuck with purple. "  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
"I feel weird when it's just me in there, and it usually is. You even been on vacation when all of your family were in separate limos?"  
He chuckled, "Nah, we fly our private jets and race to Japan." he teased.  
"Ms. Angela!" My butler, Andrew, called to me.  
"Coming Andrew." I replied jumping down off the bench. "Bye Specs."  
"See ya..." He whispered.  
Andrew opened the door for me as I hoped into the purple leather covered interior. Andrew slammed the door and climbed into the driver seat nearly 1000000 miles away from the back, it seemed.  
"Is she mad?" I whimpered. By she I meant my mother.  
"Oh yes Ms. Angela," Andrew said with a nod, " she furious, but know your mother she'll forget before you arrive." he said with a chuckle. I love the way Andrew pronounces things with his British accent.  
"Yeah." I sighed as I pushed my face up to the tinted window. I saw Specs being scolded by his counselor and it burdened me to know I wont find out what happened until school started this fall. I turned back around in my seat and occasionally glanced out the window at the camp as it grew smaller, smaller, then disappeared.


End file.
